


Letnie wino

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Summer Wine, barmanka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Dean spotyka na swojej drodze kolejną barmankę. One-night standing. Bardzo przyjemny. Tyle, że dziewczyna nieco go ograbia, bo taki ma sposób na życie. ;-) Wszystko jak w piosence "Summer wine", może bez srebrnych ostróg.





	Letnie wino

_Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring_

_My summer wine is really made from all these things_

_I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to_

_A song that I had only sang to just a few_

_She saw my silver spurs and said let's pass some time_

_And I will give to you... summer wine_

_Oh… oh... oh... summer wine_

_Nancy Sinatra: Summer wine_

_(najlepsze wykonanie według mnie – Ville Valo i Natalia Avelon)_

Dean lubił bary. Bary przeważnie odwzajemniały to uczucie. Podobnie jak barmanki, do których Dean miewał jeszcze większą słabość, niż do barów. Może dlatego, że kobiety za ladą, wprawną ręką nalewające kolejne shoty, łączyły w sobie dwie z jego pasji – picie i atencję dla płci pięknej? Kto wie. W sumie cieszył się, że nie odzwierciedlały również jego pozostałych hobby – polowania na potwory, ratowania świata przed kolejną apokalipsą (bądź jej rozpoczynania) i nieustannego zamartwiania się o młodszego, acz wyrośniętego brata. Z drugiej strony, gdyby spotkał barmankę, która jednocześnie byłaby łowczynią i dziwnym przypadkiem zakochałaby się w jego bracie i razem z nimi ratowała świat… Chociaż wówczas nie mógłby z nią flirtować, bo ona flirtowałaby z Samem. Chyba nie mógłby… nie powinien, prawda? Poza tym chwilowo to nie potwory stały im na drodze, a Ciemność i Lucyfer w ciele Castiela… Jimmy’ego Novaka, nie, jednak to już było ciało Casa… niech to wszystko trafi szlag, wypijmy za głupiutkiego anioła, który znowu zrobił coś, czego nie przemyślał i zapłacił za to wysoką cenę. Pewnie, jak zwykle, chciał dobrze…

Myśli trochę się Deanowi splątały. Nie dziwota, bo był już po kilku głębszych, co starannie ukrywał, trzymając się na stołku barowym prosto jakby kił połknął i starannie dobierając słowa, żeby nie wyjść na pijanego dupka. Ściślej mówić, na nietrzeźwiejącego dupka, bo po dwóch dniach picia z wrestlerowcami (biedny Gunnar, nie zasłużył na Piekło), składał się po połowie z kaca, a w drugiej – z alkoholu wciąż krążącego mu w żyłach.

\- Za chwilę kończę zmianę – powiedziała zachęcającym półszeptem barmanka ze Snappy’s Tavern – miała na imię Marigold (przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało). – Jeśli chcesz, mam w domu pyszne wino domowej roboty, moglibyśmy…

\- Zdegustować – zgodził się bez zastanowienia Dean, zsuwając się ze stołka i w pełnej gotowości bojowej, zgarniając kurtkę i kierując się (mniej więcej) do wyjścia. – Poczekam na ciebie przy wejściu dla służby, tfu, dla personelu, tfu, na tyłach.

Domowe wino Marigold smakowało truskawkami, wiśniami i wspomnieniem lata. Było słodkie jak ciasto z kruszonką, które do niego podała – także własnego wypieku (dziewczyna kryła w sobie wiele talentów) i ciężkie jak malaga. Przepyszne. Rozlewało się na języku czystą przyjemnością i zapowiedzią grzechu. Dean cenił sobie zapowiedzi, ale nie odmawiał także ich spełnienia.

Łóżko Marigold okazało się równie wygodne, co jej gościnne objęcia. Miękkie, uległe usta, znający się na rzeczy język, iskierki w piwnych oczach, westchnienia, które stopiłyby górę lodową, delikatna, pokryta piegami skóra, krągłe, bielejące w rozświetlanymi blaskiem świec piersi, sutki sterczące i słodkie jak truskawki, wcięcie w talii, które można (i koniecznie trzeba) objąć dłońmi, miękki puch łona, pośladki jak połówki świeżo zerwanych brzoskwiń i gorące, wilgotne wnętrze – Dean nie dał się dwa razy prosić.

Gra wstępna zabrała im kilka cennych chwil, z których nie żałował ani jednej – usta i język dziewczyny sprawiały cuda. Odwdzięczył się jak najlepiej potrafił. A potrafił, co tylko zaostrzyło im apetyt. Później chciała być na górze – pozwolił bez wahania. W ujeżdżaniu nie widział niczego złego, o ile strona ujeżdżająca i ujeżdżana potrafiły się ze sobą porozumieć. Gdy chciała grać uległą, zamienili się rolami. Gdy znowu zapragnęła przedzieżgnąć się w dominę, pohamował jej zapędy – bólu nie lubił. Nie naciskała. Poddała się jego zachciankom, tak miłym jej i jego ciałom. W końcu oboje pragnęli spełnienia, które oderwałoby ich od codzienności.

Marigold nie mogła nacieszyć się silnymi, a tak delikatnymi dłońmi mężczyzny, szerokimi ramionami, umięśnioną klatką piersiową (ozdobioną dziwnym tatuażem) i takimiż plecami, płaskim brzuchem (oj, za płaskim - odkarmiłaby), wyrzeźbionymi biodrami, jędrnymi pośladkami i tym, co w mężczyźnie może nie jest najważniejsze, ale bez tego byłoby jej o wiele smutniej. Puściej. Ale tak naprawdę nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego twarzy. Wyraziście zarysowane kości policzkowe i podbródek z maleńką blizną po prawej stronie, pełne usta jakby stworzone do pocałunków, prosty, patrycjuszowski nos, a przede wszystkim oczy – zielone jak wzburzone morze, z ciemniejszymi punkcikami w głębi, w oprawie rzęs, których nie powstydziłaby się żadna kobieta. Był piękny. Aż pożałowała tego, co sobie zaplanowała.

Cóż, co miało się stać, to się nie odstanie, ale w tym momencie wszelkie plany odeszły na bok. Miłosne igraszki rozpalały Marigold i Deana coraz bardziej, śląc spirale przyjemności wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kumulując się napięciem w podbrzuszu, mącąc wzrok i oddech. Malutka sypialnia rozbrzmiewała szeptami, westchnieniami i na poły zrozumiałymi słowami. Jednakże nic nie może trwać na wieki. Pierwsza krzyknęła dziewczyna, wyginając się w łuk triumfalny, biorąc, co Dean jej dawał, do ostatka i nie żałując ani odrobiny. Słysząc jej krzyk, niczym tknięty srebrną ostrogą, podążył za nią, po raz ostatni wbijając się w jej gorące, ciasne wnętrze, by poszukać spełnienia, które na moment oszołomiło go jak złodziej napadający ofiarę w ciemnym zaułku. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

Kiedy się ocknął, kręciło mu się w głowie jeszcze bardziej. W ustach zaschło, oczy piekły, jak gdyby ktoś sypnął w nie piaskiem, w krzyżu coś go łupało, a w pośladek boleśnie wbijał się jakiś kamień. Wokół śmierdziało szczynami i rozkładem, aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze i musiał przechylić się, by zwymiotować. Nic dziwnego, że go mdliło – świtało, a on siedział w zaułku za barem, przy przepełnionym kontenerze na śmieci, w którym buszowały koty. Albo szczury. Albo koty polujące na szczury.

Usiłując zrozumieć, gdzie jest i co tutaj robi, Dean otarł usta rękawem i wspomniał domowe wino Marigold. Pyszne i zdradzieckie. Niemrawo obmacał się po kieszeniach, dobrze wiedząc, że nie znajdzie portfela (powodzenia, dziewczyno – większość kart była fałszywych), komórki, zapalniczki, ani kluczy. Co gorsza, zniknął także jego ulubiony colt z rękojeści wykładaną macicą perłową, zestaw wytrychów i dwa wąskie noże do rzucania. I posrebrzana piersiówka. Dobrze, że Marigold (jeśli rzeczywiście tak miała na imię) nie wyrzuciła go na ulicę w samych bokserkach albo nagiego jak go Pan Bóg stworzył.

Dean zaklął paskudnie i kwieciście, a potem zaczął się śmiać sam z siebie. Idiota. Był idiotą. Dał się wymanewrować tej dziewczynie jak pierwszy lepszy żółtodziób. Chociaż – nie zapominajmy, że przynajmniej podarowała mu w zamian kilka przyjemnych chwil. Milutko. Chyba, że miała rzeżączkę…

Podniósł się nieco chwiejnie, niepewnie łapiąc pion i orientację przestrzenną. Kontener ze śmieciami dalej nie woniał fiołkami, ale mdłości nie wróciły. Dobrze dla nich. I dla niego. Musi wrócić do motelu na obrzeżach Brimston i wezwać kawalerię pod postacią brata. Bądź najpierw jakoś wezwać kawalerię i dopiero później wrócić do motelu? O ile w ogóle chce podzielić się z Samem tą żałosną wpadką. Oto Dean Winchester dał się zrobić jak dziecko. Ok, dziecko nie poleciałoby na letnie wino i dziewczęce wdzięki.

Gdyby nie colt, machnąłby na wszystko ręką. Ale nie mógł. Broń była cenniejsza niż srebrne ostrogi z piosenki Nancy Sinatry. A biedna Marigold nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak niebezpiecznie jest zadzierać z Winchesterami…


End file.
